


AMAZING LOVE

by lila_luscious1



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: TRULY AMAZING LOVE:REPATAREPATAJELLERJELLER
Relationships: Edgar Reade/Natasha "Tasha" Zapata, Jane D Weller/Kurt Weller
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	AMAZING LOVE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [SnarryMania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarryMania/gifts).



> For those new to Blindspot, in season 3, The team spend 18 months apart: Reade went  
> to Quantico, to take course for upper management; Patterson left for Silicon Valley, and  
> created the WIZAEDVILLE app which earned her millions; and Weller went in search of  
> his wife Jane, who left rather than put the team, or Kurt in danger from bounty placed on  
> her head. 
> 
> Zapata joined the CIA, and near the end of the season, HCI Global, Hank Crawford's global  
> conglomerate, had become almost as big a threat as SANDSTORM (the season 2 terrorist  
> threat faced by the Critical Incident Response Group-CIRG), and now on the CIA'S radar.
> 
> Crawford's dead, and his Daughter Blake is now the company's leader. Madeline Burke (whom  
> you'll read about in other fics) is her 'second', CIA Deputy Director Jake Keaton stages a   
> bogus 'firing', in front of the CIRG team, so that sh'll be free to pursue the demise of HCI  
> in an undercover role-she is not to read in any of her team, and must leave on a moments   
> notice. The morning after Zapata goes to Reade, (and before she completes exit paperwork)  
> calls to advise that she is to leave away to begin her mission.

**Season 3, Episode 21**

**Natasha Zapata has just been 'fired' by CIA Deputy Director Jake Keaton; Edgar Reade finds her in**

**the coed** **locker room, as he's preparing to depart the premises:**

[ _Tasha, you can't leave_!]

[I _can't stay_...]

[Why _are you giving up_?!]

[ _I'm on a path, Reade...I can't go back, and I can't take you guys with me...Please, don't make this_

 _harder_ _than it already is, and...and let me go_ ]

[No! _Not this time!_ ]

**He _puts all of the passion, and love, that he feels into the hot, yearning gluing together of their_**

**_lips._ ** **A tiny smile threatens to spring onto her face, but she says:**

[' _No.._. _I've just been fired; you're rebounding from Meg...there are a millions reasons why we shouldn't do_

 _this right n_ _ow...A MILLION_ ]

He interrupts, brushing aside her feeble protest:

[ _'If you think about anything long enough, you can find a reason not to do something...whatver we have_

 _between us-I'm_ _tired of thinking_ ]

[Softly: _I'm sorry_ ] She leaves...in the elevator, she breaks down crying... 

In his condo, Reade has a beer to relax, still trying to make sense of what happened in the NYO locker room

with Zapata. The music softly playing on the stereo is 'CALL OUT MY NAME' (The Weekend):

**I put you on top, put you on top**

**I claimed you proud and openly**

**And when times were rough, when times were rough**

**I made sure I held you close to me**

The soft knocking on his door is surprising: he's not expecting visitors...

IT'S HER! 

[ _Tasha_!..]

[ _'Let's NOT think about it..._ ] She says

Before he can react, she pushes her way in, kicks the door closed, and is in his arms. Their kissing is so

frenzied, so heated, that rather than undo buttons, they yank shirts open, sending buttons flying; he 

can't get her trousers undone, and so he just pulls them down to her knees. While she rips at his belt,

scoring a nail in her haste, he pulls her blouse up and over her head, literally tears her bra in two...

she hops up into his arms, wrapping her strong thighs about his waist, the adrenaline, plus his muscled

upper body, allow him to carry her easily to the sofa. Her warm, soft hand strokes his rising shaft urgently;

her lips leave his long enough to bite gently at his neck...

His mouth on her nipples makes her growl; she uses the pre-cum beaded atop his cock-head, and her

own acculmuated vaginal secretions, which they smear (together) onto his stiff as a board member, and

he's IN...her knees rise and part to welcome him into the warm, clinging interior of her core. Within a 

few minutes, they have found a mutual rthytm (he rocks forward, she clamps down, and releases him once

he retreats)...Tasha nearly swoons when his long, thick male meat butts against her cervix...it 'smarts', but

merely locks her ankles behind his calves and rides him like a rodeo bull rider. When he hits bottom , they

both grunt (well-SHE squeals)...he's sooodeeep...sooo GOOOD...the first time is the 'getting to know you portion

of the program; when they've both spasmed, slaking their lust, he leads her to the bedroom for ROUND TWO...


End file.
